Money Honey
by Tash Salvatore
Summary: Bella swan has led a sheltered life for the past seventeen years in rainy Scotland. Her dad is very successful so money was never an issue. But what happens when Bella and her dad move to Forks? Can your shelter only last for so long?
1. The Jet

**~THE JET~**

"**D**ad! Why are you taking so long?" I shouted up the banister, hoping that dad wasn't in his bathroom because when he's in there, the world flies by him.

"I'm coming! Jeez! It's like I'm the kid!" my dad shouted back. I heard a crash from his room, and I flinched. I'm a clumsy person, and guess who I have to thank for that?

My father, ladies and gentlemen! Hold the applause, please!

"You alright dad?" I asked because if he wasn't ok then I was screwed. The move depended on dad actually being able to move house.

"I'm fine! Just dropped my aftershave!" He replied sounding embarrassed. Well, I would be too.

"Well, leave it for the cleaners and get your arse down here!" I shouted, knowing he was ok.

Dad then magically appeared at the top of the stairs in his usual suit and tie. The suit he wore today was a black pinstriped suit, and the tie was a solid light blue colour so that it wouldn't take the attention away from the fabulous suit. I swear to God, it's times like these when I'm proud of my dad.

My dad then walked down the stairs, and I noticed that he had black leather shoes on, which only made the suit look better.

"You look nice today, dad," I told him and wiped away a tear of happiness. I remember the day I taught him what suits him and how to find the perfect suit. My hard work had paid off because I had never seen the outfit that he was wearing before.

"Why are you crying?" he asked sounding like a very concerned parent, even though it was just one tear.

"I'm just so proud," I told him, and hugged him.

"Honey, we kind of have to go," dad told me, ending the hug. "The limo's out front." I nodded and let dad lead me out of our soon-to-be-used-to-be house.

When I walked onto the pebbles of our driveway, I already started to miss the house that was right behind me. I would miss the white paint on the outside that almost killed my eyesight last summer because I forgot to wear sunglasses that day. I would miss my massive bedroom that could fit the man united football team, their wives and their mates. I would miss the dining room with the big fancy mahogany table. I would miss the kitchen with the biggest fridge ever. I would miss all that stuff terribly.

"Bella?" dad waved a hand in front of my face. "You gonna' get in the limo?"

"Oh, sorry," I told my dad, and got into the limo.

I tried to run a hand through my hair, but my hair was wet. I instantly looked out the window and saw the rain. I liked the rain, but not when it messes with my hair.

"Dad?" I asked when the limo started to move. "Where are we going to live?"

"America, like I told you before," dad replied vaguely.

"I know _that _but _where _are we going?" I asked, getting slightly frustrated because I had asked my dad about ten times where we were going and the answer was always "America".

"Forks," dad said blankly.

"There's a place called "Forks"? Dad, I'm sixteen. I'm not stupid," I told dad because Forks can't be a place. It's like saying "I'm going to visit spoon and shop in Knife!".

"And yet you walked into a double glazed door," dad said and my face went red.

It's not as bad as it sounds, honestly. What happened was a sunny day – or as I like to call it "the day of legends" – came about and I wanted to get a tan, so I got on my shorts and vest and prepared for tanning. I was about to go out into the back garden when- _bang! _I collided with a double glazed door. It's not as funny as it sounds because it really hurts! It's like hitting your funny bone! There aint nothing _humorous _about it!

"Dad, my vision is not the thing on debate here," I told him, placing both elbows on my knees. "Is Forks a real place, or not?"

"It is a real place," dad told me.

"What's it like?" I asked because I was expecting only one thing from America. The sun!

"You'll just have to wait and see," dad told me. Dad's tone told me that the conversation was over.

I looked out the window and watched the countryside pass me by. The Scottish countryside was pretty, especially when it was raining. I loved taking walks in the rain. I don't know why I liked it. Maybe it's because I don't remember not taking walks in the rain. My mum used to take me on long walks in the rain. Dad would sometimes come, but when he did he fell in puddles. It was very funny.

I hadn't realised I fallen asleep until my dad was shaking my arm to try and get me up. We must have been at Heathrow.

"Bella, come on," My dad told me as he got out the car. I followed my dad. It was still raining, but that didn't stop me walking in my red D&G heels.

"Are we taking your jet?" I asked dad as the chauffer took our bags out the boot of the limo.

"Of course we are," dad said, smiling like the richest man in the world.

After dad and I went through all the airport procedure, we went on my dad's jet. Dad's jet was big enough to fit all my aunts and uncles in it as well as dad and me so his jet was pretty big. I sat down of a leather chair while my dad sat down on the un-comfy chair and took out his Mac.

I felt very drowsy even though I had slept in the limo to the airport. I wiggled my shoulders and closed my eyes. I started to wonder what Forks would be like, and I drifted off into a great dream.

_The Jonas brothers were staring at, looking as if I was the best person in the world. _

"_I think she's awake," Nick said quietly. _

"_Yes, Nick, I am awake," I told him and kissed him!_

Then I woke up. I didn't want to wake up at that very moment because I liked my Jonas bother dream. It was very nice. I know, I know. I have TTS. TTS stands for Typical Teen Syndrome.

I looked over at my dad and he was drooling on the table. Typical. He almost always falls asleep when he's working. I had a theory that dad's work is like the thing he can't get to sleep without. It was quite sweet actually once you got past the "oh my gosh! What a work-a-holic!".

My gaze then went upon the view outside the little airport window. It was dark outside but that didn't stop me seeing the flashing lights of an airport. 


	2. Bronze Haired Boy

**D**id you know that it rains in Forks, like, a lot? Me neither. Of all the places in America to live in, I end up living in the rainiest part! I feel like saying "Way to go, dad! You really know how to make your daughter happy!", but I bit m tongue for the last two day's.

I woke up for the first day of school at six in the morning. I managed not to throw the goddamn alarm across the room because it would have woken dad up. I crawled out of bed and looked at my mirror wall, wondering what I should wear. I was thinking I should wear my River Island skinny jeans, my Cookie Monster t-shirt, grey Jack Wills jumper and black Converses. I decided that's was what I was going to wear so I turned on my I-Pod speakers and listened to Beautiful, Dirty Rich by Lady Gaga.

Once I was finally changed, I looked at my watch and it was seven. I guess dancing around your room when you're changing takes up a lot of time.

I decided to go down to the kitchen and have breakfast. After breakfast I grabbed my black rucksack with purple stars on it and "Vans" plastered on almost half of the bag.

I looked at my watch once again and I knew I had to leave. I ran out the front door and went to my car. My beautiful, gorgeous, fabulous car…

_No! You will _not _daydream right now! I won't let you! _The annoying voice that everyone has told me.

I got in my car, turned on the ignition and my car purred to life. I pushed my foot on the accelerator and started my long drive to school.

Forks is a small town, but I don't technically live in it. I live on the outskirts, but if you look at it this way, it's like maths. My house is like a remainder so some really bored mathematician rounded me it up and said it was apart of Forks.

You know the last sentence? Yeah, that is now the smartest thing I've ever said.

I had only been driving for five minutes, but already the silence was killing me. I turned on the CD player and, guess what? I had the Selena Gomez CD playing! You may think it's sad that I listen to the Selena Gomez CD, but honestly I don't care. Like my mum said "My car! My Music!".

It took forty-five minutes to get to Forks high school. When I parked my car, all the good spaces had been taken so I had to park at the far end. Getting out of the car was like walking down the beach. Cold, windy and deadly. I had to hold onto my car so I wouldn't slip and fall like I normally did.

I looked around to see if anyone was looking my way, and lo and behold, the whole lot was looking at. I wouldn't be able to move without the whole school watching me. Jesus Christ, there were a lot of students!

I slowly moved away from my car, wind trying to blow me back to my car, which was not helpful. It took five painful minutes to get the school's office. The office was like a sanctuary. It was warm, colourful and wind free. I strode over to the red haired woman behind the desk.

"Hello, I'm Bella Swan and I'm here to collect my time table," I said politely.

"Oh! Hello Bella!" the red haired woman said and started raking through papers before handing me one A4 sheet of paper with writing on it. "Here you go."

I took the sheet of paper, said thank you, and got out of the office. I looked at my timetable and science was my first subject.

Having Science first seems weird. I'd never had Science as one of my first lessons of the day. It seemed wrong. Like, super wrong.

I walked to the science block because I may not know the way round but I know a science block when I see one. I went inside and kept my coat on because it was warmer outside!

"You must be Isabella!" the teacher said. "I'm Mr. Johnson, your Science teacher."

"Ok," I said for the sake of it.

"Please, take a seat," Mr. Johnson told me and motioned towards the spare seat next to a bronze haired boy. I started to move towards the empty seat but then I heard Mr. Johnson say, "Here's your textbook."

I turned around and grabbed the textbook that Mr. Johnson was handing to me. I said thank you and continued walking to the seat next to the bronze haired boy. When I sat down the boy didn't even spare a glance for me. He looked too interested in defacing his jotter. The boy had vandalized his jotter so much that I couldn't even see his name on it.

Mr. Johnson started teaching his lesson but I wasn't interested. I was too wrapped up in why the boy hadn't looked at me like the rest of the school. He just kept doodling on his Science jotter.

Halfway through the lesson, I started to focus on the doodles on the bronze haired boys' jotter. There were flames drawn at the bottom of the jotter cover and words related to fires plastered across the front of the jotter. It seemed strange to me, but somehow I could tell that everything on the front of that jotter meant something to the bronze haired boy.

Before I knew it, the bell had rung and the bronze haired boy was gone. After that, the rest of my lessons before lunch were a blur. I was too curious about the bronze haired boy. The only lesson I really remember was English.

"Hello," a small pixie like girl said when I sat down next to her in English.

"Hi," I said and smiled.

"You're Isabella?" the pixie asked.

"Bella," I corrected.

"Well, hi Bella. I'm Alice," the pixie told me and offered me a hand to shake.

I shook her hand. "Nice to meet you Alice," I said and the conversation went on from there. Alice was very chatty so I survived English, and when the lesson was over and it was lunchtime, she asked me to sit with her at lunch. I obviously said yes.

We walked into the lunch hall, grabbed and paid for out food and sat down at the table where the bronze haired boy was sitting. I ended up sitting right next to the bronze boy because there were three other people sitting the table.

"Everyone, this is Bella," Alice announced. The people at the table looked at me and said hi, well, everyone except the bronze haired boy.

"I'm Emmet," the boy that looked like a handsome wrestler told me with a big goofy smile on his face.

"I'm Rosalie," the stunning blonde told me with the warmest smile on her face.

"I'm Jasper," the boy with short, curly blonde hair said.

Then everyone looked at the bronze haired boy, expecting him to say something, which he did not. We all stared at him for a minute before he sighed and looked at everyone except me.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked them.

"Say hi to Bella and tell her your name! You're being rude and our mom didn't raise us to be rude!" Alice snapped at him.

"That woman didn't raise us to be anything. She had us, kept us in her house until social services took us away," the bronze haired boy shot back at Alice.

"Edward, lets not do this in front of Bella," Alice cautioned the bronze haired boy who was apparently called Edward.

"Why not do this in front of _Bella_? We could give the rich kid a taste of reality," Edward said coldly, leaning back in his seat.

"Edward, keep your grudges inside for just one hour. Please," Alice begged.

"Sorry lil sis, but I'm out of here," Edward said, stood up and left the lunch hall.

There was silence, not just at the lunch table I was sitting at, but in the whole lunch hall. No one said anything. Not one word. The silence was killing me.

"At least I know his name now," I thought out loud and every student in the lunch hall looked at me weirdly.

Word vomit strikes again.


	3. Vandalism

"**S**o, Bella, you wanna' hang at our place?" Emmet asked me as Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet and me walked into the car park.

"Will Edward be there?" I asked because if he was, I was going to head for the hills and never come back.

"Probably not," Alice said with a tone of sadness.

Edward was Alice's biological brother, but they had different last names. Carlise and Esme Cullen adopted Emmet, Rosalie and Jasper, along with Alice and Edward. I know, it's a brainteaser. Just look over it a few times. It might help.

"Then, where does he go?" I asked because why wouldn't someone go home after school? It seems weird.

"We're not sure," Alice said.

"I personally thinks he goes and takes drugs, but he never comes home high," Emmet stated with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I thought he went out drinking, but he's never been drunk," Rosalie said with an I-don't-really-care-but-I-may-as-well-join-in-the-convo.

"I just think he's doing vandalism, but I don't think that's Edward's thing," Jasper noted. "He only "vandalises" jotters with his weird-"

"Will you just stop it!" Alice shouted, and I looked at her in surprise. I'd only known her for, like, six hours but she didn't seem like the type of person who would do that. "Alright?" Alice looked at Emmet, Rosalie and Jasper with a killer look.

Damn, they were so screwed.

"Sorry Alice. We just…forget sometimes," Jasper said on everyone's behalf.

"Forget what?" I asked before I could stop myself.

They all looked at each other as if to say "shit! What the hell do we say? Oh crap! She's looking at us! Sugar, she's onto us! Quick! Act naturally! Oh, wait! I forgot! We don't tell her the thing, right?".

"Edward would kill us if we told someone he didn't like," Jasper told me nicely.

"Yeah, he would _actually _kill us," Rosalie said.

"Well, excluding me," Emmet said proudly.

"But you sleep, a lot, and when you sleep no force on heaven, nor earth can wake you up," Jasper said in all seriousness.

Ok, this family is very serious.

"Ok, so, shall we go to your house because it's really cold?" I asked them because I was shaking in my Converses.

"ok, lets head home," Alice said and hopped into her car with Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie. I got in my car, and as soon as I started the ignition they started leading me to their house. It took about ten minutes to get to their house, and when we got there, I fell in love with their house.

I parked up, got out my car and gazed at their house. I was so…so…so…amazing! It looked like it was one of the houses back in Edinburgh. It was all made of wood, it had and uneven roof that consisted of pointy bits that had windows on them. The only way I could really describe this house was a horror movie house that's haunted, but this house had a nicer feel to it, not the holy-crap-I'm-gonna'-die feel.

"Hey," Alice said from behind me as she walked up to her house. "You wanna' come inside with us, or stand in the rain?"

"I think going inside sounds better," I said, even though it would have been nice to take a walk in the rain.

Alice walked inside, along with Emmet, Rosalie and Jasper. I followed them in.

Once I got in their house, I realised someone else was in because all the lights were turned on upstairs. I looked at Alice and she shrugged. Translation for the shrug: I don't have clue who is in either.

"Esme? Are you home?" Alice shouted up the stairs.

"I think I'm offended that you think I'm Esme!" someone shouted back down the stairs.

"Oh my fucking God…," Jasper said under his breath.

"Edward, are you actually home…before nine?" Emmet asked in what I expect was pure shock.

"No, I'm a burglar, and since you caught me I plan to kill you all," Edward said sarcastically. "Of course it's me!"

I was expecting Edward to appear on the staircase that everyone was looking at, but he didn't.

"Is he gonna' come down to hang with us or not?" Emmet asked Alice, and she just shrugged.

"Dude! You coming down here or what?" Jasper shouted up the stairs, slightly annoyed.

"Uhh…no, I don't think I will," Edward said, as if thinking of a lie so that he wouldn't have to come down the stairs.

"Why not?" Jasper asked.

"I'm doing some…stuff!" Edward replied.

"I.e., masturbation," Emmet whispered to me and I laughed.

"I heard that Emmet!" Edward shouted down the stairs.

Then I heard papers being shuffled and footsteps heading towards the stairs. Then I saw Edward at the top of the staircase shirtless.

He looked at all of us like he was annoyed that they disturbed him. Then when he looked at me I swear I saw slight disgust in his eyes.

"I'll be in my room, so no one need me," Edward told us and walked back to what I think was his room.

"Does he ever put a shirt on in this house?" Rosalie asked, already knowing the answer, I think.

"Well it is way too warm in here," Jasper noted.

"Yeah, Carlise should really turn down the temperature sometime," Alice said and we all laughed. I don't know why I laughed, it just seemed like the right thing to do.

When in doubt, laugh it out.


End file.
